


A two Faces Life

by Lerya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hated the fact that his father maped out his life for him, not that his mother was any better. In an attempt to start his own life, he does so with out the knowing of either of his parents. Of course, applying for a job at the Rival Comapny of his father's was just coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, for once, wanted to accomplice something by his own strength and weaknesses. By his own mistakes and the correction of said mistakes, not someone else’s. As was the case, that someone else, was most commonly his father; James Potter.  
Harry loved his father, he really did. But the man was the CEO of Gryffindor corp. meaning he had influences all around the world and make regular use of them. He expected certain things of his son, which, he, Harry, had done his best to achieve. But now, as a young adult, he was tired of living in his father’s shadow. Of being, the son of James Potter, he wanted to be his own man.  
So he came up with a plan, during the weeks, when he lived in his own apartment, he would take on the name of Harry Evans, a middle-class citizen, with too big glasses, short, messy hair and slightly baggy clothes. Not the most proper attire, but he went with the notion that beauty was on the inside and he would have time to prove himself for whatever job he did want to do. He had after all, a degree in business and project management. He was aiming for a job as secretary and then climb his way up to floor manager or chief of a department.  
But that was his week life, in the weekends, when he was in the company of his parents; he would be Harrison Potter, son of the CEO of Gryffindor corp. A well mannered and well dressed young man, with longish black hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, with intense green eyes. Making girls and woman alike swoon, he would please his father with the son he wanted and could mould to his image.

 

In a couple of short weeks job hunting, Harry was in luck, one of the top companies of the country required a secretary and part-time barista, for the floor where the managers, chiefs and CEO gathered almost daily. The only problem was, the company that was looking, was the rival of his father’s company.   
After a day of thoughts and a bout of courage, he applied for the job and send off his resume with the letter required for the post.  
At the end of that same week, he had gotten a response, they would like to see him the following Monday at 8.30 AM, for an interview. He was to register at the front desk and would then be given directions as to where he would be expected. He was warned that he was not the only one coming for an interview.  
The day of the interview was nerve wrecking for Harry, he would be, willingly, going against his father’s wishes, becoming something the man saw as a lower class of society. With his rival company at that.  
With slightly shaking hands, he adjusted his dark green tie, for this occasion he had dressed a bit more proper than he intended for this part of his life, he was wearing grey dress pants, slightly too big, so held up with a belt. A white dress shirt and a green tie. A slightly casual blazer was lying in his lap, its colour a darker grey than his pants.  
He wanted this to be over with. All the other people in the room, were dressed far smarter than he was. But he also saw a couple of air heads, who did nothing than talk about the CEO of Slytherin Corp. A good looking man, if the gossip was to believed, by the name of Tomas Riddle.  
When his name was called, he stood and dusted of the imaginary dust of his pants, put on his blazer and exited the room, followed by the accusing looks by the air heads.  
As he was lead into a conference room, he saw 3 men, sitting before him in comfortable chairs. The man in the middle cleared his troath, “Harrison Evans, I presume.”  
Harry nodded, “yes, sir.”  
“Good, I am Tomas Riddle, the CEO of Slytherin Corp. The blond on my left is Lucius Malfoy; he is the relations manager of our business. The brunet on my right, is Severus Snape, head of our research department. As you will be seeing the three of us the most, we will conduct the interview.”  
Harry nodded again, “alright sir.”  
The interview itself took about 20 minutes, in those few minutes, more than enough questions were asked, answered and reviewed. As it were, Harry quite enjoyed this, the men were quick witted and clever. Asking questions, sometimes very similar and sometimes very different, yet all hanging together.  
As the men announced the end of the interview, he stood and shook hands with them, thanking them for their time and wishing them a nice day.  
As he was waiting in the lobby, his godfather Remus was picking him up, as the only one who knew what he was doing. He saw one of the air heads walk out in tears, looking at her closely he saw she was the girl walking in after him, she must have screwed up or made a really bad impression on the powerful men in the conference room.   
Anyway he took out his cell phone again and called his godfather, the man answered and apologised, he, apparently, was stuck in a traffic jam, but would be there in the next 10 minutes.  
Back in the conference room, the three top men of Slytherin Corp. were discussing the last few candidates. The blond girl that had walked in as the last of the pre-noon interviews, had been rejected the moment she walked through the door and had fallen silent. Big eyes staring up at them, a fan girl, as she had been, was not what was needed.  
But the young man before her, Harry Evans. He showed promise, and lots of it. He was polite and to the point. They all could see the young man already had promised himself he would be great and do his best effort to get there. The only thing that worried them, was his clothing style and the feeling he was keeping something hidden from them. But they rejected that, everyone had secrets, let the young man have his, so long as they are not damaging for the company, who were they to complain.  
Also about his clothing style, Tom was sure, if he worked here for some time, they could get someone, preferably Lucius’ son, Draco, to take the guy shopping.  
After some more talk, they descided to let Evans come back, the week after for a step in program, he would be accompanied by 4 others, making the total possible employies stay at 5. Out of those 5, the one who showed the most promise at the end of that week, would be hired.  
For now, they ate their lunch and awaited the afternoon candidates for the interview.

Remus Lupin was a caring man, especially when it evolved his husband, Sirius, or their godson, Harrison. So when the young man called him late a week ago. Asking him to meet the following day, he had been a bit surprised, whivh only grew when eh saw the way his normally proper godson was dressed.   
In the little café, where they had chosen to meet, Harrison was waiting for him a slightly baggy jeans, a lose T-shirt and a open blazer on top. It was a huge difference of the normally brand wearing young man, who preferred tight clothes or suits.  
But the surprise was far from over, not only his clothing style had changed, so had his goals in life. At first as Remus listened to his godson explaining to what he wanted with his life, he couldn’t help but think that this was a plan designated to fail, with a hurt and possibly broken godson as the result. But the more he listened, the more he could see that Harrison had thought of everything to keep his two lives seperatly, he and ‘Harry’ didn’t look the same, at least nor in places people used to look. And if they did, one could probably explain it by playing them off as far cousins, seeing as ‘Harry’ had chosen Evans as his last name, the name of his mother.  
At the end of their tea outing, he had to agree that Harrison had taken everything in consideration, and he was never more proud of the young man who wanted to live his own life and make it on his own, instead of just becoming his father’s shadow. Not many young men take that initiative, to willingly go out there, in the world, and start from scratch, only to grow and succeed in what they wanted. Something he was sure, Harrison would do perfectly.  
So now here he was, in his car, picking up his godson from his first interview, with the rival company of his father’s no less. But the smile on the young man’s face when he took place in the passenger’s seat, was enough to tell him it had gone good. And even if he didn’t get the job, a good first interview does wonders.  
In the ride to Harrison’s apartment, they stayed mostly quiet, thinking about what to say when they could take in the privacy of Harrison’s home.  
Remus could be nothing but proud when he heard his godson’s tale, the smile on his face alone, made him almost certain it would all be alright and Harry would get the job he aimed for. So he could begin working his way up. A smile appeared on his face, he had such a smart godson, he was glad the young man had chosen this route for his life. There were flaws to his plan, but knowing Harry, the young man would work it out.

Harry was more than happy as he told Remus what had occurred at Slytherin Corp. He was proud of the way it had gone and the things that were said. He was sure he would soon hear from Director Riddle, Mr. Snape or Mr. Malfoy.  
And he wasn’t wrong, by the end of the week, a mail was sitting n his inbox. Congratualating him on his wonderful talk and inviting him to an internship for the next week, at the end of that week, it would be descided who of the 5 interns would get the job.  
He was just a little nervous when Remus drove him to the building of Slytherin Corp. He felt bad for having to ask his godfather for this, but he didn’t have his own car yet, seeing as the car his father wanted to get him was way to flashy for his taste and thus rejected. So he wanted to buy him own when he got his first pay check. Also Remus was the only adult in his immediate environment who knew of his plans.  
With a smile to Remus, and a world of good luck, he entered the massive grey building with green logo. Straightening his dark blue jeans, white dress shirt and dark blue blazer, he walked up to the reception. It was in a matter of minutes, a young woman named Pansy had helped him and directed him to a first floor conference room, where 4 others were seated, 2 woman and 2 men, all around his age.  
The first woman was a blond, with blue eyes and stragely enough, ear rings in the shape of radishes, she had a dreamy look in her eyes, but smiled at him in greeting. She wore clothes in rather flashy colors, an orange knee length skirt, with a yellow top and a red blazer on top.  
The second woman was dark skinned, if he had to guess, he would say she was Indian. She was dark brown eyes and hair, which was done in a long braid; she was dressed in a dark purple three piece suit.  
The first male also had darker skin, this time hinting at an African heritage, his light brown eyes were smiling and his dark brown hair was kept short. He was, like himself, more casual dressed, in a black jeans, a grey dress shirt and a black jacket.  
The other male had dirty blond hair, which reached to his ears, and cold blue eyes, he was dressed extremely smart in an Armani suit, he blamed his father for recognizing the brand.   
Pansy smiled at them all, “since you are all here now, director Riddle will be here shortly, please sit down and maybe have another coffee or tea. As soon as the director arrives the tour and information session will begin.  
The blond woman spoke first, “hello, my name is Luna Lovegood. While I know we are competition, I’m quite sure that if we show initiative and our skill, we could still get a place in this company, even if it won’t be such a high starting point as this job will be.  
The other woman nodded, “Padma Patil, a pleasure, I agree with you Luna, from the things I heard from director Riddle and Slytherin Corp. they always need people and could surely get us another job in this wonderful company.  
The dark haired man, nodded too, “Dean Thomas, pleasure. I agree with you ladies, I was rather surprised to get that e-mail. Bu t none the less very grateful for the opportunity.”  
The blond sneered, “Well, we’ll see who will come out victorious, I am Zacharius Smith, and I could care less for your opinion.”  
Harry frouwned, “pleasure to meet you all, I’m Harry Evans. I think Mr. Smith that you would be surprised as to what some healty competition could bring you. As for the rest of you, I completely agree. I hope we can make the best of this, and maybe we will all make some new friends at the end of this week.”  
The others, excespt Smith , smilled at his, when suddenly a troath was cleared. Aperently director Riddle had arrived. He looked at them with a smile on his face, only when his glaze rested on Smith, did a frown appear.  
He cleared his troath again, “well than, it would seem most of you know what this company stands for. I am glad to hear that, however, Smith”, the young man looked up, misinterprenting the tone the director used, “you can leave already, I seek now we made a wrong descision.”  
The young man’s expression changed from hopefull to despair in a few seconds, with a hanging head, he gathered his brief case and left.  
The director was all smiled again, “well than, people, let’s get started, a tour will be done be me. So I hope you all pay attention. We will go trough every unit of this company, followed by an information session by my second in command, the head of foreign relations, Lucius Malfoy. After that your first day will be as good as over, you are welcome to my office for any questions, as I am sure Lucius will be happy to answer. He will also go over your sceduele for the next week for all of you. And Friday the descision will be made as of who will get the job of secretary at my floor and serve as a barsista at the cafeteria located there. As for the other three, we have, as Ms Lovegood and Ms PAtil said, we always have jobs to spear. I wish you all the best of luck, if you could follow me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The internship week was over before any of the interns knew of it, it just went that quick. They all had bonded while working and were now, if Harry was honest, very good friends. He, in particular, was even more happy that he had made friends on his own, host of the ‘friends’ he had before starting at Slytherin Corp. were people who befriended him in the hope to get a good job under his father. People such as Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, who since he had started at Hogwarts High, had attached himself to him, they didn’t even talk to him anymore. They had gotten jobs in one of the departments of Gryffindor Corp, but in getting their wish, Harry had found out their real reason of befriending him.   
As such he had talked to his father about it, the man hadn’t known, something that was a comfort, because the man had once paid people to befriend him in Elementary, because he just didn’t make friends, or the friend he had made, Draco Malfoy then, was not good for him or something like that. So when his father offered to fire the redhead and the brunet girl, he had declined, telling his father that they should work their way up instead of using their connection to him as a leverage to get higher in the chain.  
But now in the first time since Draco he had friends he had made on his own effort and who liked him for who he was, he did regret that he would lie to them, but maybe in a couple of months he could trust them with his secret.   
But as it was, the intern week was over, and only Harry had ended as the candidate most suited for the job. As of next Monday, he would work on the 7th floor, sitting at a desk for half his time and working as a barista the other part of the time, this at the kitchenette on that same floor. It was something that did him great joy, to know he did this on his own effort and that he had come out victorious.   
As for the others, the words spoken that first Monday had come true. Luna had gotten a job as an assistant in the research department; she was really knowledgeable over animals and together with another assistant, Neville Longbottom, who knew everything there was to know about plants, they were a great pair, with their knowledge, director Riddle hoped to make a leap in the department of medicine and vaccines. One of the few things that Slytherin Corp had before Gryffindor Corp, it was director Riddle’s pet project, medicine. The man himself was a doctor and had lost both his parents to diseases that had no cure at that moment; Riddle had helped develop them in the first 6 months after he graduated.   
Padma on the other hand had found her call in the department of public relations, almost directly under Lucius Malfoy too. They had almost begged her to come to them when it spread that her father was a wealthy business man who had travelled a lot in his younger years and had most of the time travelled with his daughters, Padma had a twin sister, and as such she knew a lot of languages, and could make herself understandable in a lot more; a true jewel for a public relations department.   
As last, Dean had fallen in love with the marketing department, he was quite the artist and loved to draw in his spare time, at the end of the week, when it had been clear that Harry would get the job they had originally applied for Dean had been doodling on a spare piece of paper, a bit moody in fear not getting to stay in Slytherin Corp, when one of the managers of the marketing department had sat next to him and complimented in his artwork. On Friday, the dark skinned young man had been given a job on the marketing department and loved it.  
Harry had smiled when his new friends had shined with joy at telling him that they had found another job they loved even more than what was expected from the one they applied for.   
Harry had loved what he had to do. Friday, when the others were introduced to their co-workers at the other departments, he had been u on the 7th floor, taking phone calls and making coffee. Pansy from downstairs had coached him, taught him how to work the machines and appliances in the kitchenette and had given him a list with names of employees and their favourite warm beverage.   
Coming Monday, he would have to do it alone, but a lot of people had already assured him he would do a terrific job and even if he made mistakes, he was new to this, nobody would blame him. As long as he tried his best and enjoyed doing this, he would have a place in Slytherin Corp. This made him al that more comfortable, it was so different from what he had to endure at home. His father expected perfection, at the first try and would get mad if it wasn’t matched.   
As the workweek was over, Harry made his way to his apartment, together with Remus, and told his godfather about all the things that had happened. About everything he felt and how happy he was with the choice he had made in his life.   
He was so glad at least one of his godfathers got what he was trying to do, what the life his parents had let him lead was not the life for him and would only make him sad and depressed. He knew his father expected him to take over Gryffindor Corp. When the time came, but that was something that just wasn’t for him, he had many qualities, sure, but not the ones needed to run a company, the only problem was that he would never be able to tell his father, which was one of the deciding factors to take this wild guess and make a second life of his own, without his parents knowing and hopefully never knew about. Even if that was impossible, they would find out eventually, but he hoped that moment would take place 10 years from now.  
Remus looked at his godson, he could see how happy the young man was at this moment, and that was something he had not seen with the boy in such a long time. One of the last times were before he turned 10, seeing as he was 20 at this moment, that was half a lifetime ago.   
He sighed, both Sirius and he had seen their godson hiding more and more as he grew older, after the betrayal of his friends he had just closed off, but his parents had never noticed, they had just gone on with their lives, moulding, or attempting to do so, their son to the part they wanted him to play.  
He knew this would end sooner than later, but he was glad Harry would get this in his life. When the time did come that Harry’s mask would fall and everything would come out he would stand behind the young man now seated next to him, his friends were changed so much. Where Harry had stayed true to himself and wanted and would live the life he wanted for himself.   
And if what Harry said was true, he would soon have a lot of friends who liked him for what he is, not for fame or the position his father held. HE was also sure most, if not all, of those friends would know ‘the secret’ within the next few months, so that he had people his own age to fall back to when it got too bad.  
He was planning on asking Harry to let Sirius in on the secret, his husband was a hothead, but the man loved his godson and would never hurt the young man. He deserved to know what was going on in his godson’s life, especially when the man who claimed to be his best friend never told him anything and was slowly cutting him out of the lives of himself and his wife.  
As he spoke to harry about it, the young man agreed to let Sirius in on the secret and they changed their route and headed to the Lupin-Black residence.  
Sirius Black was a smart man; he knew his ‘best friend’ was cutting him out if his life and he honestly couldn’t care, if the man had stayed true it would never happen. But this was the same man who couldn’t see his son was miserable. He didn’t want to be associated with this man, he hoped the world would get a glimpse of the man James Potter had become in his route to power and winning; he and his wife weren’t sleeping together anymore, if rumour was to believe they both had lovers on the side. Their son was unhappy and they didn’t see it, they just kept pushing him towards their image. They had lost all the friends they had made in high school, none of them wanted to have anything to with them.  
He also knew that his husband and his godson were keeping something from him, but he wasn’t all that worried, he knew that Harry had his demons, who wouldn’t with the life the boy was forced to lead, he also knew that between him and Remus, Remus was the more level headed and the guidance Harry would need. If it was something really big, they would tell him about it.  
Sirius had just put away his tea cup in the kitchen when he heard a car on the drive way, as it could only be Remus; he put a kettle on and waited for the men on his thoughts to enter the room.   
He smiled at his godson, as the dark haired young man entered the kitchen first, bestowing him with a hug and a peck on the cheek. He smiled, he really did love his godson and if his former best friend wasn’t such a figure head in the business world, he would have gotten Harry out of that house years ago, but sadly James had that kind of power. And if he hadn’t, Sirius would be sure that the man had never turned out the way he had now.  
Harry spoke, “Siri”, at the man’s nod, he continued, “Can I ask you something. I have to tell you something, but I want to hear what you have to say on a subject that starts it al.”  
Sirius nodded, “of course, pup, and ask away.”  
Harry swallowed, “what is your relation with my parents now a day? What do you really think of them and the life they made for themselves and for me?”  
Now Sirius swallowed, than sighed, “Well, pup, I’ll be honest with you. I don’t recognize the man I once thought to be my best friend. He changed so much; we were the last ones of our group from high school to stay with them. And that was a for a big part because of you, our godson. I think they are being disgusting with the way they are living right now, but that is their choice, I have a far bigger problem with the choices they made and are making for you.”  
Harry smiled, and hugged his godfather, something the man couldn’t quite get, since he just insulted and bad talked the young man’s parents. But he would wait and let his godson talk and then everything would clear up, as it always did.”  
Harry pulled back from the hug, “I really have to tell you something, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to do so if you were still on the side of my parents. Seeing as you are not, I can tell you this secret. I’m leading a double life; I hate the life mom and dad planned out for me. That isn’t me and I want to be happy and do something that is not a constant struggle with myself. As such, I applied for a job at Slytherin Corp when they were looking. And I got it, my internship week has ended as of today, I start Monday as a secretary and barista on the 7th floor, where the big meetings are. So I have space to grow, but I also do things I love doing and I will be meeting a lot of people. I have met people who see me for me and have become my friends, without knowing I was the son of the CEO of Gryffindor Corp. Even if they know me as Harry Evans, but I will get to the point where I will go and confess everything, if I am right than everyone there will be okay with it.”  
Sirius let out his characteristic bark like laugh and hugged the tween to him, “ah, luv, I’m really glad you’re doing things that make you happy. I was just thinking of what I thought of your parents and if they weren’t so powerful, I would have got you out of their house a long time ago. I love you, pup, and I do want you happy, if working at Slytherin is what you want, who am I to stop you. I only worry what would happen if your parents found out. But I think those are worries for later, what do you say you stay here, we go out to eat something and celebrate this!”  
Remus and Harry laughed, trust Sirius to take it all in, maybe not get it all, but joyously end the talk with a proposal for dinner. But they nodded anyway. And in the net half hour, they had left the house and made their way to a nice Italian restaurant 10 minutes from their home.  
James Potter sat in his study, his nerves showing, his hands gripping his hair, he just didn’t know what to do anymore, Slytherin Corp. had hired some more people again, the 3rd time this month. They had brought out a new medicine, one that would give AIDS patients an added total of 10 years. It wasn’t an antidote, but it was getting pretty close, if his spies were right than it also had a lot less side effect than the older ones.  
But that wasn’t what bothered him the most, even though they hadn’t released any new things, no medicines, no equipment, no nothing.   
No it was the behaviour of his son, Harrison, the boy had moved out at the age of 19, something he would have never done, he had lived with his parents until he was 25 and married. But no, his son moves out, never really calls, he still comes when he is needed on weekends, for meetings or galas, but other than that he never showed his face to him or Lily.  
Which was one of the other things that worried him, his darling Lily had wanted a divorce, So he had slipped a couple of times, surely she could forgive him that, but no she couldn’t, to make matters worse she said the way he treated their son was what made her decide.   
He growled, he did not mistreat his son, sure they had their fights, but still, he never hit the boy or called him names, he just wanted the perfect heir, seeing as Harrison was his only one, he had to do. But so much was wrong with the kid, he was asocial and had no adventure skills, somewhere he was glad his son had met Weasley and Granger, okay they had left him now, but that was life. HE would just have to talk to the boy again. Lay out exactly what the plans are for him.  
Yes that will work, he was so glad he had it all figured out. As he grabbed a bottle of scotch and left the room, intending to get drunk is his bedchambers.   
When he left, green eyes peeked from just behind the door. Lily Potter sighed deeply, so glad that she had managed to avoid the menace that was her husband. The man wouldn’t leave her alone since she had asked for a divorce. She worried her lip and looked at the papers in between her hands, James’ plans for Harry, she wouldn’t let it happen, and the man obviously didn’t know his son. No wonder seeing as he had never been around when he was little, and when Harry was older, the only thing the child could do were those things that his father wanted him to do.  
He still remembered a little Harry, about 4 years old, crying in her breast when his father had yelled at him about his first self made friend, Draco Malfoy. Because the boy was the son of the second in command of Slytherin Corporation, they hadn’t been allowed to be friends, since then Harry’s friends were kids James had paid to befriend his son.   
Once at high school, she had thought it different with Hermione and Ronald, but they had showed their true nature when they graduated and got offered high jobs by James, in the hope to get his son to participate in the company. But instead, Harry had wanted nothing more to do with the brunette and the redhead and had moved out. She still got tears in her eyes when she thought back about her broken baby boy, who had been betrayed by both his friends and his father.  
IT had been that moment that had made her cut the knot, she would divorce this power-hungry man and concentrate on her son, who she was sure, was so different now than a year ago.  
She sighed again, looking at the papers in her hand, she snatched them with her, making a quick copy of them and intending to get them to her attorney, so that when there was a point of Harry, she would be able to prove, that her husband was a lot, but a good father was not on that list.  
She knew that Remus and Sirius knew her son, so much better than she would ever do, and that pained her, a lot.  
But she reminded herself, she was working on changing that. She would get to know her son, the real Harrison Potter and would do her damn best to make him happy.   
As she heard James’ drunken laughter from further down the hall she left his study and made her way towards the front door where her bags stood, she would go to het attorney, Andromeda Tonks’ house to give her these papers and then go search in a hotel room. As she pulled the door closed, all she could think about was her son, Harrison.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius, Remus and Harry were just starting dessert, when Harry’s phone signalled a message. He took out the mobile, a rather simple model, not some top of the line thing his dad had bought him. Ha had just sold the phone and put the money he got from it on his savings account.  
But back to the message, he unlocked the screen and looked the screen, a frown appearing on his face.  
From: Mom  
Harry, could you call me? We really need to talk. X Mom.  
He didn’t understand, his mom normally didn’t text him or really talked to him at all. He looked at his godparents and let them read the text on his phone. They too had their doubts on the message, but they told him, it sounded unlike Lily, so they encouraged him to call his mom.  
With a nod, after their dessert, they made their way to their car. As the men got in, Harry hit speed dial and waited for his mom to answer the questions he had now.  
“Yes, Harry, thank you for calling.” His mother sounded a bit nervous.  
Harry grimaced, “yes, mother, you asked. Now why did I have to call?”  
He heard his mother wince at his calling her ‘mother’, “you are with Sirius and Remus, are you not? Could you all come to Andromeda Black’s house?”  
Harry frowned and looked at the car his godfathers were in, he sighed, “I’ll ask them. I will text you what they say.”  
His mother sighed, “That’s all I ask.”  
Harry pursed his lips together as he got in the backseat of the car, his godfathers looking at him with a question in their eyes. He sighed; she wanted me to call her because she wanted us to come to Andy’s house. But I don’t know why. I told her I’d text her if we’d go.”  
Sirius frowned, “Andy? Why would Lily be at Andy’s. Ah, well, I guess we’ll find out, text her we’ll be there in 15 minutes.”  
Harry nodded and got his phone out of his pocket and sends a quick text to his mom.  
To: Mom  
be there in 15 min.  
After the short drive to Andromeda’s home, they parked the car in front, seeing Lily’s car already there. Harry grimaced, he actually didn’t want to see his mother today, but she had sounded quite desperate, so he had agreed.   
With a sigh, he followed Remus and Sirius into the house, given a warm welcome by Andy, Ted and Dora, who had always been like family to him, Andy was Sirius’ favourite cousin and between him and Dora there was only a 5 years age difference, meaning they had been best friends for the most part of their lives. He had come here a lot as a child, when his parents were too busy to take care of him and had Sirius and Remus babysit.  
As they were ushered into the living room, he saw his mother for the first time in weeks, she didn’t look that good, bags were under her eyes, her once vibrant green eyes were dull and her red hair had grey in it. The lines around her mouth and in her forehead were more pronounced, yet when she saw him, she smiled, a real smile and with some hesitation made her way to him, holding out her arms.  
Harry hesitated for a moment, but in the end he hugged his mother close to him, it was apparently what she needed, as she broke down, sobbing into his shoulder, saying she was so sorry and to please forgive her.  
Harry looked a bit helpless at that, he had never been that good with crying people, even more so with crying women. So he did what seemed best and led his mother to the couch, sitting her down and taking a seat next to her, he was soon joined by Sirius, Remus and Andy. Dora and Ted were in the kitchen preparing some tea.  
As Lily stopped crying, Harry smiled at her and asked; “Can you tell me why you wanted to meet us here, mom?”  
Lily nodded, “I filed for a divorce.”  
This shocked the men in the room, they hadn’t expected that.  
Lily continued; “he has been cheating on me for quite some time, I’ve known for about as long as he had the other woman. But I just couldn’t get myself to care. But now, I haven’t seen my son in so long and he just doesn’t seem to care. All he does is drink and have sex. Gryffindor Corp is on the verge of a bankrupt and he just doesn’t want to see that. He talks about retiring and letting you clean up the mess, but I won’t let him do that. I even heard him talking about making sure that you had the right wife; he was talking about that Weasley bint.”  
Harry had paled after hearing his father was cheating on his mother, and had turned green after the mention of the Weasley girl, she had been a stalker in high school, assuming that seeing as Ron was his best friend, had been at that moment, she was automatically his girlfriend, he had rejected her numerous times, but she always kept coming back. That his father wanted them together was just disgusting, he was gay for heaven’s sake.  
Lily looked at the facial expressions on her son’s face, “I tried to talk it out of his head, saying that I didn’t think you liked Ginny, I knew you were gay and I think he did too, but didn’t want to believe it. I once heard him mumbling about that no son of his could be a pillow biter.”  
At this Remus and Sirius looked sick, that James could do something like that. Had the man been a homophobe the whole time and just played them.   
Lily cleared her troath, “well, I filed for a divorce, I have enough evidence, not that your father is that smart, he always brought his whores to the manor, when I was home. And I gave a rapport about his treatment of you, if I pull this off he will get a restraining order, the same with the Weasleys, the youngest at least, I know you get along quite right with the eldest ones.”  
Harry gave sigh, he was almost relieved, never to see his father again, the man was his father biologically, but he had never been there for him, if he had to introduce his father, it would be fathers and their names would be Sirius and Remus.  
As the night continued, Harry even told his mother about his new job. She was really happy for him and told him that, even congratulated him on his own accomplishments and achievements. You could see on her face she was really proud of the things her son had achieved on such a short time. She did say that he shouldn’t wait too long to reveal the truth to his bosses, as to avoid the collapsing of his dream job.  
He had agreed with her and told her he was going to meet again with Draco, seeing as his father was a big man in Slytherin Corp and see if they could find the best way to deal with it. Lily had met the blond Malfoy heir once and he and her son had gotten along great. Only James’ interfering had broken the friendship. Or so it had seemed, Harry came clear and told her he had never given up on the Malfoy heir and they had stayed in contact with each other through mail and later trough texts.  
Soon it was midnight and they left the Tonks family and Lily to go and sleep at their own house. Harry staying over at Sirius and Remus as he didn’t want to be alone after all the revealing that had been done tonight, it had been a bit much, but he was glad his mother had come to her senses.   
Once in his room, Harry had fallen asleep almost instantly, thinking about the day after, when he would go shopping with Draco and talk about what the best possible solution was for the problem that came to the for ground. He had to come clean to his employer and the friends he had made at Slytherin Corp, and he was sure Draco would be a huge help with that.  
The only thing of that weekend he didn’t look forward to was a dinner on Sunday; his father had invited him without his permission so now he had to go. He hoped that he could clear everything with director Riddle before then and just spent the whole night speaking to his Slytherin co workers and avoid his father. Seeing as it was a dinner to present all the new accomplishments of the big companies in England. A part of him wanted to see his father suffer.  
The next day came fast; Harry had asked Draco to meet with him in Harrods in London, a huge shopping centre, meaning they could talk, shop and even get a drink when they wanted. So as Harry stood waiting for his blond haired best friend at the entrance, nerves making itself known, it had been after all quite a number of years since they had last seen each other.  
At exactly 10 AM, the time they had agreed to meet, a young man with blond hair appeared, stopping in front of Harry. Draco hadn’t changed that much, he still had silvery blond hair, mercury collared eyes and a pale skin, only now he was dressed in designer clothes, had lost all of the baby fat and made a striking adult, with the same air around him as his father had.  
They smiled at each other, happy to see the other again, after so many years of only digital contact.   
They entered Harrods and went for a drink, Harry was for a change dressed more like he really was, designer pants, a crisp white shirt and a black blaze, a perfect blend of what he wore in his double lives, he would do a lot to be able to just be himself.   
They ordered a pot of tea and took a seat at a table, if anyone would recognize them in that moment they wouldn’t know what they saw, the heirs of the greatest companies in Britain, talking like best friends, which they were.  
Harry found that he still could talk to Draco as he could when they were kids, both with an open mind and willing to listen to the other. That was something that Harry had missed with Ron and Hermione.  
With a bit of insecurity, Harry came clean to Draco, he told the blond all of his plan, and that he was sick of the way his father treated him, even what his mother had told him the night before. But most of all he assured the blond that he in no way had wanted to mislead or spy on Slytherin Corp. HE just wanted away from his dad and he had loved the was director Riddle had dressed the T spot and asked for employees. The man just screamed charisma and frankly, it was something his father had never possessed; if he was honest he would never want to work for Gryffindor Corp and felt right at home at Slytherin Corp.  
Draco had been listening patiently, nodding in the right moment, and making small ‘hmm’ noises to show he understood.   
As Harry stopped talking, the blond stayed silent for a few seconds, then nodded to himself and locked eyes with the brunet in front of him, smiling, “Harry, what you have told me is rather something. I know it is a lot and will probably escalate if you don’t come clean to Tom, Severus and my dad; they are after all the head of Slytherin Corp. I do know, however, that they have always had respect for you and to an extend you mother, Severus had been her best friend when they were little. Your father however, is an arsehole, but seeing as you think the same about that it shouldn’t be a problem. They are, I am sure, willing to listen to you. And I kind of set up something, I had a nagging feeling it would be something like this, because Tom had called and asked if I could take out his new secretary, who has green eyes and black hair, who had a dreadful clothing style. I figured this to be you and set up a diner date tonight, I told my dad and Tom that I would meet with you, as Harry Evans, and give you a makeover, seeing as we both know you have a fashion sense on par with me; you just accompany me, after an afternoon of shopping of course. At this dinner you can come clean, seeing as now; you look every bit like Harrison Potter. They will recognize you. It will be perfect, if you tell them everything you know, they could even help your mother in her court case and destroy your father’s reputation and take over Gryffindor Corp.”  
Harry was smiling at the end of Draco’s conversation; it would work out in the end. Draco had grown up with the men he had to come clean to and he was really sure the blond knew what he was talking about. So, after finishing their tea, they stood and started their shopping spree, Harry normally didn’t use the credit card his father gave him, in protest, but he was angry at the man and he had ordered him to get an outfit for the next night, he knew they were really low in budget, but well, he could spoil himself and he had made enough money in his new job to take revenge on his father.  
It did good, to just spend and not worry about it, as it was his father’s money and he was planning on giving away most of these clothes after tomorrow, he just wanted to annoy his father. The things he really wanted he brought with his own money.  
At noon, the young men stopped for a light lunch, just a sandwich in the cafeteria where they had started, after that they entered London intending to shop some more in the city and the little shops.  
The afternoon went by pretty fast, in no time, they were picked up by a limousine of Slytherin Corp. the green logo shining on the side of the sleek black car. In it, they drank the glass of champagne waiting for them and talked some more about the things they had missed this morning and just the little things in life. After a lot of laughter and a short car ride, they arrived at one of the most high class restaurants of London, the Lunar cycle, it was ran by Fenrir Greyback, an old friend of director Riddle, who also had the backing of the company, meaning that when Slytherin Corp needed a place to dine, they could do it at the Lunar for free. At least that was what Draco told him.  
Once out of the car and into the restaurant, they were let to a back table, the three top men of Slytherin were already there, seated around a round table with a booth style couch around it. As they looked up, he saw the recognition in their eyes, followed by the doubt and even a little anger in them.  
Harry swallowed only Draco’s hand on his arm held him back from running away. Nervously, he took a seat, letting Draco get in first, so he was on a corner and had enough space to run, if it should be.  
As he bit his lip and looked at the three men in turn, he saw Lucius looking indifferent, probably still hearing from him on a regular basis from Draco. Tom was looking interested, with a glimpse of confusion in his eyes. Severus, as last, had anger in his eyes, but the black eyes were mostly filled with curiosity.  
Harry swallowed again, this was it, and told the men around him what had happened, why he had done what he had done, and even excused himself for misleading them. HE had told them of the life his father wanted him to lead, even about the betrayal of his ‘friends’, his everlasting friendship with Draco and the marriage contract, if his father got his way, to Ginny Weasley. The talk he had, had with his mother the night before and her thoughts on all that had happened the last 20 years.  
In the end it had stayed quiet for 5 minutes, making Harry feel uncomfortable, and even scared, he began biting his lip again, until Draco hissed at him to stop. With a lot of doubt in his eyes he looked at the men in front of him again, they were looking at him with worry in their eyes.  
It was Lucius that spoke first; “Harrison, I have had the feeling for many years now that I do know you. You have been a great friend of Draco and I thank you for staying that even after your father interfered. What you have told me just now about your father is something I find disgusting; no man should treat his wife and child like that. You and your mother are always welcome in my home, and I will do anything to help Andromeda with Lily’s case and bring your father down.”  
Harry smiled at that, he had liked Lucius as a little boy, when they had met briefly in the first week of elementary, and Draco had introduced them. He was so glad that the man had stayed the same.  
Severus had just nodded alongside his long time friend, he didn’t speak, but Harry saw his eyes change to a warmer light, he had heard from his mother that she wanted to meet again with the man, and after telling him that, he almost glowed.  
Tom spoke as last, “I greatly admire your strength and courage, Harrison, it isn’t everyday someone denounces their father, I know I did the same, yet your case is even worse than mine, but that is a case for later. Right now I want to tell you I have decided to fire Harry Evans from my company.”   
At this Harry nodded, he had prepared for this, he even wanted to stand and just get away from there at that moment, and his worst nightmare had just come through.  
But then Tom spoke again, “Yet in the meantime, I would like, very much, if Harry Potter could start on Monday.”  
At this Harry looked at the man in front of him, who wore a smile on his face, and just began nodding franticly, “Yes, of course.”  
He couldn’t believe it; he had just gotten the backing of 3 of the most powerful men in England. One who was the father of his best friend the other, if he had read the signals right could become his stepfather in the near future and the last one, who was the director of his dream company, had just taken him as he was and kept him to the job he had dreamed of. He just felt great.  
The rest of the evening had passed quickly, they had good food, some glasses of wine and a splendid dessert, and of course the company was excellent.  
As they dropped Harry off at Sirius and Remus, they agreed to meet with him the next evening and ‘rescue’ him from his father. They wished him a good night and were off.  
The next night, Harry’s nerves were already on the edge, his father had started the night with just telling him what to do, what not to do and who he HAD to talk to. He was not that far from screaming to the man. As it was now, they were just entering the room were the dinner was being held, and already 2 redheads and a brunette made their way to them. His father began smiling and began talking to Ron and Hermione.  
Ginny on the other hand, who was wearing a dress that showed a too deep cleavage, was hanging onto his arm, chatting his ear off. He changed his mind, now he wanted to scream at the red head next to him, who now was talking about going out and even marrying.  
As he clenched his teeth, he saw his father look at him with that look in his eyes, dragging his eyes from Harry to Ginny and back. Harry glared at the man, he better not be implying what he was implying. As he grinned at him now, wiggling his eyebrows, Ginny hanging on his arm, still chatting his ears off and Ron and Hermione were looking at him like he’d better do something, an unreadable look in their eyes.  
He exploded; “What the hell is your problem? You come here and tell me what to do and who to talk to. That whore on my arm needs to stop, I am gay, proud of that, and Father, just so you know, I’d rather be a beggar the rest of my life than inherit Gryffindor. So fuck you all! “  
As he stopped shouting, everyone was looking at them, he even saw Tom stick up his thumbs at them, making him smile.   
HE was grabbed by his shoulder, turned around and met the face of his enraged father, “what do you say to me boy? You will do everything I say, I won’t let you screw this up. I am your father!”  
Harry sneered at the man, “fuck you, you never were my father, you were a slave driver! And you screwed up Gryffindor Corp all on your own, if you think I’ll save all the dumb asses working there, you’re wrong, I already found a job all on my own.”  
The three young adults behind his father, who had turned red at being called dumb, were looking at something behind him. James looked that way too, his face red, Harry wanted to turn, but he felt an arm wrap around his waist, Tom’s cologne tickled his nose, he smiled.  
James rages, “What the hell are you doing here Riddle?”  
Tom grinned, “Didn’t your son tell you, Potter. He works for me now, as a matter of fact, I’m sure Lily will join my company soon too, knowing her and Severus won’t be able to deny their feeling after the divorce is through.”  
James turned even redder, than started yelling, that he never would let that whore go, that his son wasn’t a fag and would marry Ginny because he had agreed to that.  
All the people around them were looking disgusted at the Potter; that he would and say things like that to his wife and son.  
It wouldn’t last long, the head of the top 10 companies of England, Albus Dumbledore had appeared, Percy Weasley, who was a bailiff. Albus took the world, “James, I am disgusted by what I just heard; you have no place here, as Percy will announce.”  
The older man gestured to the younger next to him, “Mister Potter, I am here in name of the Bailiffs of London, with this Gryffindor Corporation is declared bankrupt; I’ll leave you to tell to your employees. Also, I got a message form Mrs. Tonks, your court case in over 2 weeks; I would search for a lawyer if I were you.”  
With that James, Hermione and the Weasleys were escorted out of the building, no longer welcome at the dinner. Harry was escorted to the Slytherin Corp table by Tom, but not after getting a pat on the back from Albus and an open invitation to come by for tea.  
The rest of the night was great; the food was great and the company even better. Harry did notice that Tom’s arm stayed a bit longer on his waist then needed, maybe something to discuss with Draco, he thought giggling, as he turned to his best friend.


End file.
